creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Warcraft: Another Portal
|image = |Series = Warcraft |Genre = Real-Time Strategy |Platform = PC |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Blizzard Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Original music from Warcraft II left in |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = α0.001 |Reqs = }} Warcraft: Another Portal was a conceptualized Warcraft expansion game initially planned as a total conversion pack conceived by Thor Steinbach in 1996. The story followed a small contingent of the Horde that escaped through a portal as Draenor collapsed all around them, leading them to an uncharted world known as Xanabi. Its existence led directly to the creation of Lunatic Entertainment's Starcraft, which later evolved into the alpha build of Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies. Factions The Horde The Horde that escaped through the portals to Xanabi were been greatly weakened, and are working to rebuild their forces and reestablish themselves in this new land. While Orcs, Trolls, and Ogres all did make it through the portals safely, Dragons and Sea Turtles did not, being left behind. However, the Horde are able to find the planet's apparent versions of these two creatures, the Dracoon and the Archelark and use them to recover the air and sea superiority that they had lost. Xanabi The planet of Xanabi is ruled over by strange Lizardmen, especially the Jaguatara who hold the greatest empire of them all and subjugate the others under their rule. The creatures of Xanabi are somewhat strange, and could best be considered hybrids of two otherwise unrelated species. The Xanabians do not trust the arrival of outsiders to their world, not only seeing it as a dark omen but also the Jaguatara dislike that these new beings do not automatically bow to their will, all the while cutting down the ample but ancient forests, desolating the jungle canopy. Conversions #Grass terrain was to be converted into Jungle ##Conifer trees were to be converted into cycads ##Water hue was going to be converted to a vibrant green ##Sheep were to be converted into Porcubaras (a half-porcupine, half-capybara creature) #Mud terrain was to be converted into Volcanic ##Conifer trees were to be converted into monkey puzzle trees ##Water hue was going to be converted to a dark greyish-green ##Pigs were to be converted into Ash Shufflers (a sort of half-pig, half lizard creature) #Snow terrain was to be converted into Crystal Forest ##Conifer trees were to be converted into crystal pillars ##Water hue was going to be converted to a glowing purple ##Seals were to be converted into Turtloids (a crystalline turtle-like creature) #Draenor terrain was to be slightly converted into Swamp ##Mushroom trees were to be converted into mangroves ##Water hue was going to be converted to a dark green ##Helboars were to be converted into Feral Helboars (imported creatures from Draenor) Buildings The Horde *Great Hall → Stronghold → Fortress *Pig Farm *Barracks *Troll Lumber Mill *Watch Tower → Guard Tower or Cannon Tower *Blacksmith *Shipyard *Oil Rig *Foundry *Oil Refinery *Ogre Mound *Goblin Alchemist *Dragon Roost *Temple of the Damned *Altar of Storms Xanabi *Village Elder → Command Post → Battle Capitol *Slaughterhouse *Barracks *Wood Reclaimer *Observation Deck → Javelin Tower or Crystal Tower *Warsmith *Shipyard *Oil Altar *Dry Docks *Crude Church *Ankyloceros Graveyard *Resistance HQ *Quetzalconda Nest *Druid Circle *Dark Ritual Units The Horde *Peon *Grunt *Troll Axethrower → Troll Berserker *Ogre → Ogre Mage *Catapult *Goblin Sapper Goblin Blunderbuss *Death Knight *Goblin Zeppelin *Dragon Dracoon *Oil Tanker *Transport *Troll Destroyer *Ogre Juggernaut *Giant Turtle Archelark Xanabi *Skinkapi Slave *Jaguatara Warrior *Cameleon Dartblower → Poison Dartblower *Ankyloceros → Rage Master *Bolas Launcher *Skinkapi Saboteur *Gekodile Druid *Quetzalconda Rider *Transient Mantapus *Oil Rescuer *Slave Ship *Hunter-Killer *Dreadnought *Resident Mantapus Heroes The Horde *Grom Hellscream Defnin Loudmouth, proclaimed chieftain of the Warsong Clan *Kargath Bladefist Triog, mysterious Orc *Zul'jin Orug, mysterious Troll *Cho'gall Cho'garr, chieftain of the Night Shade Clan *Dentarg Mohr'og, chieftain of the Trinity Clan *Guldan Vorandor Shiverfiend, jungle sympathizer *Teron Gorefiend The Blighted Soul *Deathwing Kanser, Dracoon subjugator Xanabi *Tabi, the Great Builder *Lygerio, Captain of the Guard *Dromedus, Master Assassin *Choroquezepec, Resistance Leader *Zorios, Ankyloceros Champion *Tulecco, Rage Grandmaster *Shulaq, Archdruid *King Xhiapec, King of the Jaguatara Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Warcraft Fanon Category:Games Category:Fangames